


100 word challenge

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the hundred word challenge and unless Peter is with some random person or someone else is then its basically just team as a family dynamics, this is the link but I will post the word as the title for each chapter, it ranges from 100 words to ? at this stage. I really don't know.</p>
<p>Updates everyday. (hopefully)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> Posting two today cause they are short :)

 

Three months in to being the guardians of the galaxy they had managed to form some routine if you will; it involved a six am wake up from Gamora, half an hour later Drax would wake up. He would water Groot if he hasn't of been yet; their plant friend had been getting bigger and bigger lately, Rocket would get up sometime after that. There wasn't a definite time he got up; and then there was Peter. So yeah he saved the galaxy so that should let him sleep in every once and awhile right? Well according to his team they saved their galaxy; there was still plenty of other plants, star systems, moons, and just general people to save. Which meant no he couldn't sleep in; since they had all moved on into his ship they had all taken up room, Gamora was set to put things right even though people still feared her and wanted to kill her she was determined to make up for the lives she had ruined…

Peter just wanted to sleep.

That's why it was eight thirty and he was half asleep, half awake expecting for someone to tell him to get up. At least a warning before...click...

"Oh god!" shouted Quill;

"Good you're up" said Gamora,

"Only cause you turned on the light, give a guy some warning will you?" complained Peter covering his eyes at first with his hands then his pillows,

"No cause then you would have rolled over to ignore it, now get out of bed"

"No, I don't want to"

"It will be your turn to fly soon, now get up and get ready"

"So land it on some planet so I can get some more rest"

"Is he up yet?" asked Rocket,

"No not yet" replied Gamora,

"But I can see he is awake" said Drax,

"She meant out of bed" responded Rocket.

"Oh, I can help with that" said Drax, before Peter knew what was happening he and the blankets he was clinging to were lifted up and carried out of his room and tossed up into the main area upstairs.

"Fuck you guys!" shouted Peter down into the hole; he wrapped as much blanket up as he could and curled himself up, attempting to fall asleep once again before he would be woken up again.

 


	2. Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, sorry.

Was it the thousand lives lost, or the billions that they saved?

Was it the ones they couldn't protect, or the ones they did?

Was it the hearts they broke, or the ones they mended?

Was it the tears or the laughter?

The pain or the happiness?

The suffering or the joy?

What made them who they were was the many things but one of them was that they kept trying; time and time again, they didn't, no. They couldn't give up, not when faced with impossible danger that only they would be able to defeat.

Whether they had to crash a ship into another, sacrifice yourself, become a distraction or give yourself up completely knowing the risks.

It's what they did, so when those people cheered, it didn't matter how much they gave to them to thank them, it was to know that they were safe and that they didn't give up. They didn't need all that glory...

**  
  
**

_Though the new ship was nice._


	3. Scar

Scar

 

They all had their scars that they carried with them; some of them were more seen then others, Peters fights with a few ladies here and there got him scars. Drax's cuts and burns here on his arms, back and sometimes legs, he wore them proudly though tattooed over them they were still there and with him. Groot held no scars, his were all body marks, wood. Not even damaged wood; it would heal and regrow, no scars there from when he was restored back to a mere twig besides the occasional glance he receives from Rocket now every time he does anything remotely stupid, Rocket carries Groots scars.

Gamora's scars were when Thanos cut her open and toyed with her insides, modifying, correcting and displacing. Under her clothes, on her arms and legs, the laser would skim across her skin leaving no trace that he was there besides her screams left to settle on the invisible wounds. Her lungs now would hold out for longer, her brain would calculate quicker, giving her opportunity to dodge a bullet or plan her next attack before her enemy had anytime to react to her first manoeuvre. Her throat held her scars deep in her vocal cords because only they and those surrounded watching her every move as the last of her race, only they heard her screams. Her sobs, where was her family, she wanted her mother, she knew where they were. Now where, they didn't exist. She at least remembers her family; but there were billions of others on that planet as well, she didn't have everyone's memories. She didn't know the special mothers recipe, or that child's particular fun place to go with his friends, didn't know how many children were going to be born that year. Didn't want to know. It is always better when you don't know, don't hear, don't listen. To the shouts, the screams, the yelling, at her. Why her, she did what she did to stay alive; she protected herself. Had to prove her worth for him, she never wanted to but what ever he throws at her is better than death because somewhere in her mind she remembers her mother telling her

"You stay strong, I believe in you, don't you do nothing with your life"

And she won't. She will get up everyday and she will prove herself and she will hide her scars only because she knows how people react when they see them and she always thinks about them...

 

Rocket doesn't like his scars; he thinks its the only thing he shares in common with Gamora because yes he has seen the way she has looked at herself in the mirror, they have gone through a few before he used Quill to distract her every time she goes near one. Of course she knows what their doing; she just doesn't know it Rocket that notices it. He too knows the screams, he has drunkenly discussed this with Groot at one point, he can explain each scar on the back with such detail. The amount of pain, he can describe it in a million ways but nobody else knows what it feels like.

Rocket could think of a million things he hates; one day he started to write them down, he is now up to fifty six thousand three hundred and ninety two, among that list is the basic things, he hates people, bugs, sleeping uncomfortably, lessons, and among that vast list is prisons. He hates prisons. Too inhuman, that's a laugh coming from the genetically engineered whatever the fuck he is. He knows the word but won't say it, won't give in to everyone's words, animal. Ha, yeah right, the only animals here are them.

They call Groot an animal, it doesn't bother the colossus tree but it annoys rocket to no end, why the fuck should they be called monsters? They didn't start wars, kill thousands, and enslave people, well they didn't kill thousands. Maybe between them two a few hundred but that doesn't matter, then again some days he's not sure what matters at all. Scars are something he's had all his life, he gives them, he shares them. They heal, they ache, they itch, they open. Just because his go deep doesn't mean they are any less of scars than Drax's, doesn't mean they hold less meaning than Gamora's or a funny story like Quills. Or have none at all like Groot, it helps them move on, reminds them, drives them.

Helps them grow.

"I am Groot"

"Shut up."


	4. Petal

Groot grew flowers; that was well known, he had leaves on him and bark. He was basically an intelligent; to some degree, walking and some what talking tree that loved flowers.

The others had noticed it occasionally, small child crying on the street can be fixed with a huge dangerous tree showing its soft side and sprouting a small flower for the shrieking child. Peter doesn't know how it helps but they do feel nice to touch; Groot seemed to notice this because every day he would find a new bunch of flowers in the middle of the console, Gamora wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to be spouting flowers everyday since it had only been a few months since Groot had gotten back to his full size though that itself had taken five months.

After awhile she started to appreciate the lushness of them, but as the weeks progressed they all noticed a change in Groots outer look, like a tree with leaves he was starting to grow petals all over his upper body, from his chest up to the top of his head. Rocket explained that it was something he did every few years, the new regrowth must have triggered something inside to have to grow them all over again, the amazing thing was it they weren't the same type of petals all over. It ranged from roses, to daffodils, to sunflowers and daisies. Occasionally while Groot wasn't looking he would snatch one off, no matter how small the petal it always made his room smell good.

Rocket had nothing to worry about; Groot slept in his room, no need to worry about the smell when the walking flower traveled with you. Though Peter had noticed that Rocket hasn't been climbing all over Groot, when he asked him why he replied that the petals made it unsteady to be up there, too many loose branches. Plus it made him look too much like a human, Peter wasn't sure whether to be offended or not, probably.

**  
  
**

A few days later Groot had come into the control room completely petal-less, a very grumpy Rocket followed behind him, a petal or two stuck in his fur, this situation screamed wrong place wrong time.

 


	5. Melody

Melody 

There was something about post missions that made them good to do nothing; they were one of everyone's favourites times, they just did their own thing, well kind of.

Gamora would go off and have a shower; depending on how late it was when they got back to the ship depended on whether she went to sleep straight after, if not she would go and see what everyone was up too.

On a normal day Peter would have been sleeping; it was one of those few times when Gamora allowed him to sleep, as if a job well done, whatever. Worked for him!

Rocket would be doing the same as Drax but different weapons, where Drax was sharpen his knifes, Rocket was taken apart and putting back together some of his favourite weapons. Making sure none of them were dirty, nervous habit of his to move his hands, then again he thinks everyone has it here. But today they all gathered in the main area; as far as Peter knew it was only Groot who danced with him, he had been trying to get his other friends to dance with no success, when he had tried with Gamora she had scoffed and gone back to what ever she was doing, Rocket had laughed so much is caused Peter to leave the room until he stopped. Drax was confused to what dancing was, he said it wasn't a known subject from his planet or something along the lines of that. He doesn't know why he bother to ask him, hopefully today is different.

He puts on on his awesome mix volume one; he has a feeling he won't get through the first one without it being turned down but he needs to move around a bit before sleeping, because having saved lives, shot the bad guys and just general butt kicking isn't enough to soothe the jittery man.

Maybe he will bring the awesome mix two into bed but fooled around and fell in love helped him get to sleep the best, the slow songs came on first. Everyone ignored them expect for Peter who was already moving his hips to the beat; occasionally he would move his arms about, Groot was swaying his arms about as well.

Two songs later and Gamora had stood up to sway along, Peter had offered her a dance but she declined instead moving at her own pace, Drax had gotten up when the next song played. His movements were choppy and ridged but Peter had taken his hands and shown him how to loosen up more, according to Drax it only seemed to work when he was holding his hands, or at least one of them. So Gamora held onto one of Peters hand and Drax held onto the other; Groot for the last ten minutes had been trying to convince Rocket to dance with them, so far the sentient trees efforts had been fruitless.

"One song and we will stop bugging you" pleased Peter;

"One song?" questioned Rocket, "I promise" replied Peter sincerely.

"Fine..." muttered Rocket standing up; he half attempted to dance for a bit before being dragged into the dancing circle, which was really just them holding hands and swaying about. Two more songs played after that but Peter didn't want to be the one to get bitten by Rocket just to say that he could leave, everyone seemed to be enjoying everyone's company anyway.


	6. Sakura

Sakura

 

"What are you doing?" asks Rocket, which Peter had to admit the scene looks a bit strange, two guys and a undergrown colossus plant all staring at a computer screen.

"Groot wanted to know what the trees back on Terran looked like" replied Peter with a shrug, it had been a month and though Groot was getting bigger he was not yet at his best height.

"Oh, what's that one" asked Rocket as he got closer, the screen was filled with images of different colours of green. This one had red objects on them;

"An apple tree, it grows fruit on it that you can eat, probably rare out here but there its a common fruit, expensive though" responded Peter to bring the image up so it was bigger,

"So all trees grow food on them?" asked Drax,

"Nah, some do, like apples or oranges, or peaches" replied Quill,

"What do the others grow" questioned Drax,

"Just leaves, sometimes flowers" said Peter with a shrug, Drax nodded and relaxed back into his chair.

"What kind of leaves?" asked Rocket,

"Well they can look like this, or this" said Peter showing them two different images, a pinky coloured flower caught Groot and Rockets eyes.

"I am Groot" stated Groot,

"Yeah, what about that pink one, that's nice" said Rocket pointing at the screen, Quill clicked on the image and grinned.

"That's a cherry blossom, or a Sakura" responded Peter

"Groot, you should try and grow these, better than those lilies you showed him" said Rocket walking away,

"White lilies look beautiful they don't feel beautiful" stated Peter,

"Whatever" said Rocket rolling his eyes. As he walked off he heard part of the conversation continue,

"I am Groot"

"I liked the lilies"


	7. Chapter 7

It started out as a joke mainly; from Rocket of course, who else would start a nickname like darling. Rocket had used it one mission when Peter had told him off for being so reckless; a yes darling was replied sarcastically, it's a great thing that it was only them two because Peter did not need his team members calling him that as well.

But then it kept going; Rocket would use it more often, Gamora heard it and laughed. Even started using it herself, it wasn't as bad as Peter was making it out to seem but it was still embarrassing. He knew that the word darling was a term of endearment but after hearing Yondu use the word so many times towards Kraglin the word made his cringe.

Two people calling him darling was fine, but then Groot started joining in, he couldn't actually tell sometimes but Rocket made it clear that yes he was saying darling. But then Drax heard it.

Now Drax was from a planet where metaphors meant nothing to him; so sometimes the smallest things like conveys plans, general talking and day to day socialisation went out the window. But that didn't mean they don't try, so when Drax heard them use it he was probably a little confused.

"Alright then, calm down darling" said Rocket with a grin as he hurried away,

"Shut up" retorted Peter, not one of his best lines. Gamora smirked and followed with Groot behind her,

"Darling?" asked Drax with a frown,

"Yeah... It's a nickname that they made for me" responded Peter with a shrug,

"Do you not like it?" asked Drax.

"It's uhhh, not particularly" replied Peter;

"Then why are they calling you by that word?" questioned Drax,

"Cause their just being my friends and messing with me" said Peter,

"But you said you do not like it. stated Drax.

"Well I can't stop them" replied Peter,

"I could if you want" responded Drax,

"You don't have to, it's what friends do, they mess with each other, be mean sometimes" explained Starlord.

"Metaphor?" asked Drax;

"No, it's just playing" said Peter,

"Like children play?" questioned Drax.

"Yeah, sort of" replied Peter,

"I think I understand" responded Drax.

"Good" said Peter with a sigh, Drax began to follow the route where the others went off to but noticed that Peter wasn't following.

"Are you coming? Dar-ling" asked Drax attempting to tease him, Peter took a moment before grinning at him with fake enthusiasm. Okay maybe he didn't mind it that much. 


End file.
